dragonagefandomcom_zh-20200215-history
专精（起源-觉醒）
Specializations are sub-class choices that further define and customize characters in Dragon Age: Origins. Specialization options are linked to the character's base class—warrior, rogue, or mage—and each character can have up to two specializations (three in Awakening). Most companions join the party with one specialization pre-selected and are thus able to take one more. Basics Specializations are achieved in two steps. Firstly, all specializations require unlocking through a trainer (a person who can teach it), a manual (purchased from a store), or a plot event. Specializations can be unlocked at any level and will stay unlocked on subsequent replays. Thus, it is possible, before making a decision that will get you a specialization but will cause approval loss for party members, to save, unlock the specialization and then revert to the save. Secondly, in order to actually use the unlocked specialization the character must spend specialization points. Characters will receive one specialization point at level 7 and another at level 14. Specialization points can be saved for later levels or used mid-level (the "Level Up" button on the stats sheet will be active if there are unspent specialization points). In Awakening, a third specialization point is granted at level 22. If you acquire an attribute point, skill point, or spell or talent point in the Witch Hunt DLC while at maximum level, you may also receive a specialization point, even if this pushes your total specializations to four. Taking a specialization grants a one-time bonus to attributes and unlocks special talents tied to the specialization. Note that attribute bonuses granted by specializations are applied as attribute modifiers (similar to equipped items) and do not modify the base attribute values. Talents and spells with an attribute requirement check for base attribute values only, meaning specialization attribute bonuses will not unlock talents or spells if you lack the listed attribute value that is required to learn a specific talent/spell. Note: If you reinstall the game, most unlocked specializations may disappear. This is for specializations unlocked through other means than books. Characters may decline to teach specializations even with high approval. This is because specialization unlocks are meant to carry across all saved characters and are therefore stored outside of common savegame files. The game tracks this information via the file profile.dap — the same file that tracks achievements, etc. — located in your user's "...Documents\BioWare\Dragon Age\Settings\" folder. Should you wish to preserve specialization unlocks through a (clean) re-installation OR should you wish have the option of reverting back to a "locked" state (e.g., if they become unlocked illegally/unintentionally via cheats, mods, or the like), backing up & restoring this file is an option. Warrior Specializations Unlocking is unlocked by Oghren or a manual available from Gorim in the Denerim Market District. is unlocked by accepting the reward for completing Arl of Redcliffe or taught by secret companion. is unlocked by Kolgrim after siding with him in The Urn of Sacred Ashes. It is also unlocked in Awakening by a manual from Bartender (dwarf) in The Crown and Lion. is unlocked by Alistair or a manual available from Bodahn in the Party Camp. Rogue Specializations Unlocking is unlocked by Zevran or a manual available from Alarith in Denerim's Elven Alienage. is unlocked by Leliana or a manual available from Alimar in Orzammar's Dust Town. is unlocked by Isabela in The Pearl after beating her in a game, sleeping with her, or persuading her. is unlocked by a manual available from Bodahn in the Party Camp. Mage Specializations Unlocking is unlocked by a soul trapped in a phylactery encountered in The Elven Tombs during Nature of the Beast. is unlocked by the Desire Demon during Arl of Redcliffe if the Warden is a mage, enters the Fade personally, and requests arcane secrets. It can also be unlocked in Awakening by a manual from Bartender (dwarf) in The Crown and Lion is unlocked by Morrigan or a manual available from Varathorn in the Dalish Camp. is unlocked by a manual available from Wonders of Thedas in Denerim or from Levi Dryden in Soldier's Peak (the latter requiring the Warden's Keep DLC). = Awakening Specializations = Warrior Specializations Unlocking is unlocked through a manual purchased Herren at Vigil's Keep. is unlocked through a manual purchased from Octham the Grocer at the City of Amaranthine. Rogue Specializations Unlocking is unlocked through a manual purchased from Glassric the Weaponsmith at the City of Amaranthine. is unlocked through a manual purchased from Yuriah at Vigil's Keep. Mage Specializations Unlocking is unlocked through a manual purchased from Ambassador Cera in Vigil's Keep. is unlocked through a manual purchased from Master Henley at the City of Amaranthine Bugs * If you use multiple tomes (via some other exploit) to gain more talent/spell points than there are available talents/spells, you can gain an "extra" specialization: ** Use a specialization point, then use all but one of your attribute points, and click "auto level up." This will give you the specialization you chose. ** Leave the menu. Next time you open it, your specialization will not be shown, but the talents/spells from it will be available to choose. * Some specializations may remain locked even after you complete the requirements to unlock them, and the manuals to teach them will be unavailable for purchase. * Patching the game may cause all unlocked specializations to become locked, forcing you to complete the quests/buy the manuals to unlock them again. This can be fixed by recovering your gamertag: ** Sign out of all profiles, select Profile Sign-In, select Recover Gamertag, and input the information for your Xbox 360. ** Load an old save file, unlock one specialization, and save in a new file. ** Exit the game completely. When you reload, all specializations that you previously unlocked should be available again. Category:Wait for Translation Category:职业 Category:龙腾世纪：起源 游戏内容